Contrition of the long winded
by StoicStella
Summary: a series of Inuyasha thoughts, that won't hurt your brain... at least not from their length. Drabble length or slightly longer Inuyasha fiction.
1. For Her

**Title:** For Her  
**Word Count:** 166  
**Rating:** G 

Hojou wrapped his latest remedy with obvious care, sure that this would be the one that would cure Kagome of all that ailed her.

'And maybe then...' He hated himself for the thought, pushed it from his head before it could fully form or settle.

A slight smile crept onto his face as he imagined how pleased she'd be when she saw him present this new gift. Her face would erupt into that sunny grin he loved, encouraging him to try harder; his efforts meant so much to her.

'If only...' This time he allowed the thought to wash over his mind, despite the guilt that always followed 'This time Kagome would get well, then I could finally break it off in good conscience' A cloud of doubt seeped into his happy fantasy.

'Will Ayumi ever forgive me, for breaking her friend's heart?' his mind swirled with picture's of the girl he loved, crying for the misfortune of the one he was with...

'I'm sorry, Ayumi'


	2. Warmth

** Title:** Warmth  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count: **221

Warmth is lost on the dead. 

Human beings: mortals, drift about for an arbitrary amount of time on this planet, unseen crimson rivers warming their veins, unseen Crystalline spirits warming their bodies. 

Warmth is lost on the dead. 

Camaraderie, congeniality, kindness, goodwill... Humans gather around each other like a bonfire, desperate to heat the empty recesses of their own confused souls. 

Warmth is lost on the dead. 

Passion, fury, desire, rage... Humans explode like fireworks, a brilliant display of colorful words and emotion, lost into the universe almost as soon as they are spoken. 

Warmth is lost on the dead; lost but not forgotten, and there's the rub. For every one thing the living can not understand of the dead, there are two more things the dead had once but now have lost. In this sense Kikyou was still alive. 

For, in her soul was the warmth of Kindness, the warmth of rage, and the bitter warmth of love lost, pumping movement through her frail clay form, no worse for its artificiality, no better for its perfection. But the heat from the fires burning within would only serve to crack and crumble her in the end, as any child knows, you can't leave your clay doll too long in the sun... 

All things, in the end are lost, for the dead. 


	3. Nobody's Minion

**Title:** Nobody's Minion  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count**: 221

Naraku was nobody's minion. Except he was. He was a slave to Onigumo: no more than a helpless follower to the emotions of a human: a human who was his God and creator: A corrupt God, that made bargains with the devil. Naraku was supposed to be the more powerful of the two, but he was still powerless to the every whim of Onigumo's beating heart, and somehow he could not sever it from himself.

All those years ago in that cave, Naraku was born from those desires, and they were all he was: the high regard of a man dead, whose living wants never mattered much anyway. Forced into existence, as a tattered shapeless thing, Naraku was Onigumo's Idol: his idealic self, a cruel twist of Frankenstein's monster and Mr. Hyde, with no purpose other than the same said one's imbued by his creator.

Naraku was nobody's minion, except he was Onigumo's idol, as in a God created by a man, meaning a fallacy, as in a trickery, meaning the deliberate underhandedness that was his very nature. Naraku was Onigumo is Naraku is changing shapes and fallacy all wrapped in a Baboon pelt to further hide the lie.

Power that corrupts leaves the powerful powerless to his own desires, except Naraku's desires were not his own: Naraku had a master.


	4. Surely A Soul is Eternal

**Title: **Surely A Soul is Eternal  
**Rating**: K  
**Word Count: **267  
**Pairings: **none  
**Genre: **Intraspective

Surely a soul is eternal. When my mother tried to explain death to me as a child she kept using words like soul, spirit and "physical body:" For a long time after this, every morning I woke up I looked in the mirror to be sure that I had not died and been reincarnated. I thought a soul would feel the same no matter where it was, so you could never be too sure.

I can't help but stare a little longer when I meet her, gaze: longer, I mean, than chance eye contact with anyone else. Eyes are supposed to be the windows to the soul, and I wonder sometimes just what our's looks like. I am 5 again and peering in the mirror, wondering if I really was reincarnated.

But surely a soul is eternal: The same now as ever. I want to believe that. I don't want my soul to be just another random component in the universe, because isn't it my identity? Am I not merely a soul encased in a body wandering thru this world? Kikyou looks back at me and I wonder if she thinks the same way. Are we fated to stare into each other like a mirror wondering if the soul is mine or hers or no one's at all?

Surely souls are eternal and so I must be Kikyou: Fated, Star-crossed, destined to finish this story. My identity depends so much on shards of a shiny rock and it's history that keeps repeating and resonating endlessly... eternally.


	5. Beginnings

**Title:** Beginnings  
**Wordcount: **161  
**Summary:** Fruits basket crossover, old life to new life crossover... intraspective, coming of age (BS)

Kagome didn't know why she was drawn to them: dangerously beautiful boys who hung about each other apparently afraid of themselves and the opposite sex. She supposed it was partly loss of belonging to a group, now that she no longer was a girl with some mystical destiny, and was supposed to be just an average seventeen year old girl planning for her future. The Sohma boys, who gathered around one girl, as if she was the most important touchstone, the one thing they all agreed mattered, made her heart hurt for the old life. It wasn't until she had already admitted to herself that she was drawn to them, and spent a little over a year watching the group that she first felt the surge of magics about them. A curse... now that was something she could understand, something that made sense, so that her old life finally crossed over into her new life, and she felt whole.


End file.
